the_roblox_airline_industryfandomcom-20200215-history
Playa Del Porto Airport Disaster
The Playa Del Porto Airport Disaster was major accident on the 10th March 2013 and the worst accident to occur in Spain, it involved two aircraft owned by RoAir and one aircraft owned by Aqua Airways Involved Aircraft RoAir Flight 412 - Boeing 787 departing for London RoAir Flight 008 - Boeing 737 arrival from Madrid Aqua Airways 061 - Embraer 190 arrival from Morrocco Major Factors Prior the crash an unusually thick fog set in on the island, impairing the visibility of both flight crews and caused delays of 3 hours for RoAir 412 Aqua Airways 061 had little fuel onboard All flights had been delayed for hours and RoAir 412 took on late arriving passengers ATC was in a rush to land and take off as many aircraft as possible due the delays Crash All aircraft involved were completely destroyed and written off in the accident RoAir 412 had no survivors (231 deaths) RoAir 008 had 12 survivors, including the entire flight crew (165 deaths) Aqua Airways 061 had 1 sole survivor, the First Officer (108 deaths) Accident Transcript 6:15:32 RoAir 412 FO - Clear for takeoff runway 13, RoAir 412 6:15:34 RoAir 412 throttles up for take off 6:15:36 RoAir 008 Captain - We are not clear of the runway, RoAir 008! 6:15:38 RoAir 412 FO - He is not clear of the runway? The 737? 6:15:40 RoAir 412 Captain - Continue take off, he will make it. 6:15:44 RoAir 008 begins taxiing faster, planes are 500m out, no visual 6:15:54 RoAir 412 & RoAir 008 make visual contact 350m out 6:15:55 RoAir 008 Captain - There he is! We need to get the hell out of here now! 6:15:58 RoAir 412 Captain - God damn it! 6:15:55 RoAir 008 FO applies full throttle and rudder 6:15:55 RoAir 412 begins rotation, tail strikes ground as captain pulls back desperately ''' 6:15:58 '''RoAir 412 Crew - Screams 6:15:59 RoAir 412 & 008 - Collision sounds, both tapes end - 2 minutes later Aqua Airways 061 is on final approach - 6:17:12 Aqua Airways 061 crew spots debris on the runway and attempts go around 6:17:13 Aqua Airways 061 Captain - Going around, RoAir 061! 6:17:15 Aqua Airways 061 begins to stall above the runway, stick shaker begins shaking and continues until end of recording 6:17:17 Aqua Airways 061 Captain - Full power! 6:17:19 Aqua Airways 061 GPWS - whoop whoop pull up! 6:17:20 Aqua Airways 061 Crew - Screaming 6:17:21 Aqua Airways 061 GPWS - whoop whoop pull u-''' 6:17:21 '''Aqua Airways 061 recording ends Aftermath Following the incident, many airports worldwide began implenting stricter rules on ATC & Flight crews requiring that information is avaliable for everyone. Many airports also upgraded their facilities and began retrofitting older ones. RoAir saw a period of downturn due to the public exposure to the incident. Investigation Seven months after the accident, the RTSB published it's official reports, it findings determined that; * The crews of RoAir 412 & 008 failed to relay important information to each other * ATC was not tracking ground movements at the time and was too preoccupied * RoAir 412 was overweight at the time of the incident * RoAir 008 missed the first runway exit and had to taxi to the second one * Aqua Airways 061 had incorrect flap configurations for landing in low visibility Category:Accident Category:50+ Fatalities